It Wasn't Like This Yesterday
by Rogue Star1
Summary: Rogue is forced to read her poem in front of the her english class. Better then is sounds. PLEASE R & R. Flames are welcome.


" Rogue would you please read you're piece." The teacher asked, mainly to put her on the spot, he hated her and all mutants. So he was always looking for a chance to put her on the spot. And Rogue hated it.  
  
Rogue slowly picked up her english paper and walked slowly to her doom. At the front of the classroom there stood a brown wooden podium. She hated speaking in public, she always managed to freeze up and forget what she was supose to say. She watched as the other students watched with little amusment and caried on with there conversations, half the students in the back of the room were alseep. The other half could give a rat's ass if she was even there.  
  
Rogue stared out in front of her. This was the future she thought in amazment. Man kind was doomed. She thought.  
  
Taking a deep breath Rogue slowly began with little curage.   
  
It wasn't like this yesterday. By Rogue." She started.  
  
"It wasn't like this yesterday, for that Ah am sure.  
  
Ah wasn't afraid to step out the front door.  
  
Wasn't afraid to be seen or hear, Ah wasn't hiding from there eyes.  
  
Before today life was already hard, Ah was just struggling to get by.  
  
But today life has become unbearable, unlivable.  
  
Ah can't call what Ah am doing right now really living.   
  
It's all a test, an eternal struggle to make it home each day.  
  
Before Ah was called names, but there colder now.  
  
Ah was alone, but it's lonelier now.  
  
Ah used to watch them, but now they watch meh.  
  
Ah used to hold my tongue, but now Ah can't.  
  
People see me now, not the real meh, but they see me as this parasite that is contaminating there earth, forget the fact  
  
that Ah live here too, no it's theres, Ah'm merely a guest.  
  
It wasn't like this yesterday.  
  
The days seem longer and the cold and lonely nights seem ta drag on forever.  
  
The streets are no longer safe, they're a desolate ghost town that everyone fears.  
  
And I'm one of the many ghosts.  
  
But yesterday the air was clean and crisp with a fresh lavender smell that tingled the nose and made one smile as they  
  
inhaled, and the fresh night air held it's own blissfully intoxicating scent.  
  
The streets were alive, everyone was practically oblivious to the actual truth.  
  
Yesterday Ah wasn't hated for something Ah couldn't help nor control.  
  
Ah wish many cold and lonely nights that Ah could return to yesterday, Ah'd still be alone, but Ah would feel safe and  
  
it'd be mah choice, not yours.   
  
But Ah can't because Ah have learned sadly enough that dreams nor wishes come true anymore, they never really did before.   
  
So at least something has yet to change   
  
It's still a dark place today even thought the sun is shinny brightly, though at times it feels like a dim light in the sky  
  
And Ah can really say is, it wasn't like this yesterday"  
  
Rogue read the poem slowly and fluently gathering more curage the more she read. Whens she was finally finished she stared out in front of the classroom, eveyone was intently watching her. Even the ones that normally slept in the back of the classroom.  
  
Her english teacher had asked her to read her piece, and she did. But they all didn't expect what she had written. No one said a word the room was an eerie quiet, the students were soaking in what she had said. She was the only mutant in the class she was a alone in this. But maybe, she reached them.  
  
Or not Rogue thought as she began to duck away back to her seat when out of now where someone began to clap. It was a lone sound that quietly echoed about the room as the rogue student began to continue on clapping, for her no less. It amazed Rogue.   
  
Then another person joined in.  
  
Then another.   
  
And another.  
  
And another.  
  
Pretty soon the whole class was applauding her. And in the short blissful moments of it, Rogue felt that mutants actually had a chance to co-exist with humans.   
  
Rogue took her seat smiling as she watched her english teacher atempt to quiet the class. He didn't look all that happy with her, at the moment.   
  
" Great poem Rogue." A guy from behind her said. Rogue smiled and nodded for a response.   
  
" Awsome, Rogue. Really deep." The girl in front of her said.   
  
Yeah, man kind did have a chance to live with mutants. And for that Rogue was glad that it was today and not yesterday.  
  
:  
  
Authors note: Insperation is a crazy thing isn't it? This was a quick poem that came to me and I figured it would work for X-Men, and it kind of became a short one-shot. Hope you enjoyed reading it, I know I enjoyed writing it.   
  
Take Care,  
  
Rogue Star 


End file.
